Harry Potter and the Lord of Muggles
by TheGraylord
Summary: Voldemort is gone, but what happens when a new threat arises born from the resentment of the Wizarding worlds many prejudices? A muggleborn experiments with combing magic and Nuclear physics in an attempt to have his revenge on the world that took everything away from him. This is post DH and mostly cannon compliant.


Harry Potter and The Lord of Muggles

Disclaimer: I am a lowly muggle who does not own the magical world of Harry Potter. So don't sue me.

Summary: Voldemort is gone, but what happens when a new threat arises born from the resentment of the Wizarding worlds many prejudices? A muggleborn experiments with combing magic and Nuclear physics in an attempt to have his revenge on the world that took everything away from him. This is post DH and mostly cannon compliant.

Currently looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

Prologue

It was a bright summer day, just weeks after the fall of Lord Voldemort. A tall man with a fair complexion, black spiked hair and blue eyes walked through Diagon Alley. It had been some time since he had done this; the new regime under Voldemort had forced he, like so many others into hiding. Did these people really believe his ancestors were nothing? If only they knew what some of his family were capable of without magic.

He had gone abroad when Voldemort finally took over the ministry. He knew it was inevitable, he had done the same during the height of the first war. As soon as he graduated Hogwarts he had gone to stay with extended family in the United States. He got himself a muggle education, just like everyone else in his family. Afterwards he learned of Voldemort's downfall and returned. What he returned however he understood the inferiority of wizards. Their wands could kill a few with a single spell. Muggles could destroy the entire world with the push of a button. What gave these supposed "pure blooded" wizards the right to think themselves as royalty? He placed himself in society among them. He held a small but somewhat respectable position in Magical Law Enforcement for some time.

He was considered an expert dueler, with skills rivaling Duel Master Flitwick, who taught charms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet he could never go further than becoming an Auror. His blood, his ancestry prevented him from ever getting the proper respect he deserved. When Voldemort returned once again Albus Dumbledore approached him, hoping to recruit him into his group of vigilantes. He still remembered that day clearly in his mind.

"_We could truly use your help Archie," the wizened old man said as they sat in his office._

"_I have no desire to help anyone Albus, I've already resigned from the Aurors. I'm moving back to the States by the end of next month," he said bluntly._

"_If you stayed, Dolores would not have to step in as the Defense Professor."_

"_I am no teacher Albus, and no longer have any desire to stay in a world that looks not at my achievements but at my supposed blood."_

"_Why not integrate into British Muggle Society then?"_

"_I would rather not be too close when things get worse here."_

He laughed to himself as he thought of the old fool. 'Just because I was in Gryffindor old man, doesn't mean I'm as foolhardy as the rest of them,' he thought to himself. Truly the hat wished to place him in Slytherin, but like so many other muggleborns who would have done well in that house, the hat was forced out of fear for their safety, to send them to a house they did not truly belong in.

He had lived among muggles in America for quite some time, always attempting to bring his parents with him. They never agreed to leave their homes and so Archie prayed that they would be safe from the happening of the war in Britian. They weren't safe however. Soon after Voldemort came out into the open, the dark lord himself showed up at his parents doorstep demanding to know where their filthy mudblood son was. They refused to say a word, and paid the ultimate price. Nothing was done, no justice was brought in no mention of his parents death. It did not matter to him that this boy, Harry Potter had vanquished the dark lord. He wanted to do it himself. The boy took away his chance to avenge his parents. No it was not the boy, it was the wizards. He would destroy the world that took his parents away from him, he would become the true champion of muggles and muggleborns who did not deny their muggle roots after being introduced to magic. They were just as bad as the pure bloods. He would do this by combining his own magic with the ingenious killing methods of the muggles. He made his way over to the alley's exit and sat himself down in the Leakey Cauldron. He took out a book and began to read.

_Nuclear fission is either a nuclear reaction or a radioactive decay process in which the nucleus of an atom splits into smaller parts (lighter nuclei). The fission process often produces free neutrons and photons (in the form of gamma rays), and releasing a very large amount of energy even by the energetic standards of radioactive decay._

_Typically, the atoms aren't broken in half, but instead, a single proton is broken off. Even then, the tiny amount of mass that is destroyed in the process releases a huge amount of energy. This is how our nuclear weapons and power plants work._

_Splitting and atom entirely in half would require -far- too much energy to ever be technically feasible. That much energy would destroy any apparatus set up for the purpose before such a fission could be observed. More likely, we could never harness that much energy to begin with._

'No,' he thought to himself, 'muggle technology might not be able to harness that amount of power, but perhaps my magic can.'


End file.
